<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>laserblast by drunkredguy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508347">laserblast</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkredguy/pseuds/drunkredguy'>drunkredguy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hell, Minor Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkredguy/pseuds/drunkredguy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Laserblast (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes), Voxman - Relationship, sparks laserblast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>One day Laserblast woke up. He felt fat. He looked in the mirror. He was pissed. "Ugh, I'm so fat." He shouted as he recoiled in disgust at his reflection placing two fingers down his throat to vomit into the toilet. "Urrgh, I'm so fucking fat. I'm ugly. I'm disgusting." He cried as he tried to force himself to vomit out everything.<br/><br/>Sparks knocked on the door. "Laser? You okay?"<br/><br/>"Fuck off, Sparks."<br/><br/>"Okay."</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast then crawled into the bathtub with a knife and began to cut his arm. Blood leaked into the tub and spilled all over his clothes. "I'm fucking disgusting and ugly." He muttered under his breath. "Fuck everything. Fuck my life. Fuck the fact that I'm so fat and disgusting."<br/><br/>Sparks returned knocking. "Hey Laser, I need the toilet."<br/><br/>"Fuck off, Sparks."<br/><br/>"Okay, I'll crap in the backyard."</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast ordered a pizza and a can of soda. "Fucking delivery it directly into the bathroom at P.O.I.N.T." He yelled into the phone. The pizza guy was confused but did as he was told. Laser peeked out the door throwing cash into the delivery guy's face, snatching the pizza and soda, slammed the door, and he ate everything in one go in the bathtub and then forced himself to vomit it all out.</p><p> </p><p>Sparks knocked on the door. "Hey Laser, I saw you ordered pizza. Can I have a slice?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Sparks."<br/><br/>Sparks kicked down the door. "NOW LISTEN HERE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE. ALL YOU'VE BEEN DOING IS HOGGING UP THE BATHROOM AND TELLING ME TO FUCK OFF. I DEMAND AN OUNCE OF RESPECT."</p><p> </p><p>Laser hissed at her and closed the curtains in the bathtub. Sparks opened the curtains and continued ranting. "I'VE BEEN HAVING TO CRAP OUTSIDE IN THE YARD. I FUCKING SCARED AWAY ELBOW BECAUSE HE WALKED INTO ME SHITTING ON THE GRASS. RIPPY ROO SAW MY ANUS. A FUCKING GRASSHOPPER GOT STUCK INSIDE MY OWN ASS."</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Sparks."</p><p> </p><p>"NO. YOU PIECE OF SHIT. WHAT IS GOING ON?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fat and ugly."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no Laser. You're fine."</p><p> </p><p>She took off her clothes to shit in the toilet. Laser closed the curtains again and didn't give a fuck hearing Sparks shitting nearby.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laserblast was pissed and hated everybody at P.O.I.N.T. "Okay, guys. I'll be back. Going to go fuck Lad Boxman."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everybody didn't question him or care except for Foxtail whom made a disgusted look on her face. "Jesus Christ, Laser!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Foxtail." Waved Laser as he left the headquarters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Meanwhile Lad Boxman was busy working on some fish robots. "I did it. I made a fish robot. Wow." Logic the robot clapped for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Lad Boxman opened it to find Laser. "Oh, it's this fucking dumbass. Hi."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm here to fuck. Let's fuck on the table in front of your robot child."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two fucked hard on the table and Logic was horrified and decided it was a good idea to pack up and leave the building to work at the plaza.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparks walked into the room seeing the two banging on the table. "JESUS CHRIST, LASER! WHAT THE HELL?!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Sparks." Muttered Laser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're not using a condom, you fucking idiot!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"FUCK OFF, SPARKS."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"USE A FUCKING CONDOM, YOU DUMBASS!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine."<br/><br/>Laser grabbed a condom and ate it. "Okay, there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Whatever, if you want to get AIDs then get the fucking AIDs." Sparks walked out.<br/><br/>"Who the fuck was that?" asked Lad Boxman.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I dunno."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two continued to fuck on the table knocking over the fish robot shattering it on the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laserblast returned back to P.O.I.N.T holding a bottle of vodka. He threw it onto the floor shattering it. </p>
<p>"Jesus Christ, Laser!!" cried Greyman. "You didn't save anything for us?!"</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Greyman."</p>
<p>Sparks stood nearby angrily tapping her foot. "Laser, what has gotten into you?"</p>
<p>"Sparks, let's fuck right now."</p>
<p>"JESUS CHRIST, NO! I'm with Elbow now! You're weak and fucking awful."</p>
<p>"Can we fuck now?"</p>
<p>"No, you never use a condom. You already knocked me up and I've been pissed about it. You going to pay child support."</p>
<p>Laserblast was pissed off and went to go isolate himself at his lab. "God damn it. I need to fake my own death so I don't have to pay child support." He thought long and hard about it and experimented with meth. After several days of isolation he conceived an idea. </p>
<p>"Aha! I've got it! I'll just make everybody see me go into this building and then blow it up. Fuck it."</p>
<p>Later that day he brought Sparks and Elbow over to watch him go inside the building. "Ha okay gonna get donut. Be right back."</p>
<p>He threw a bomb and the entire building violently exploded going up in flames. Laser crawled into a sewage pipe and ran off to escape child support payments. "Okay, now to go fuck Lad Boxman."</p>
<p>"GOD DAMN IT, LASER!" Shouted Sparks from outside the building. She was so angry Laser died. "Great, now I'll be struggling with money."</p>
<p>"I can help." Said Elbow.</p>
<p>"Fuck off, Elbow."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laser couldn't find Lad Boxman and needed money. "Fuck." He said. "Where the fuck and how the fuck am I going to make money if I am considered dead?" He walked past a strip club and got an idea. "I've got it! I'll strip for money." He barged into the building yelling "Everyone, I'm going to strip so give me your money." He was soon kicked out because it wasn't a strip club, it was a daycare center for children. He traumatized several of the kids in there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He bumped into Billiam Milliam. "Darling, hello!" said the golden man.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit, you're like rich, right?" asked Laser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes, darling."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Any advice on how I can get money?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Suck me off and I'll give you money."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laser groaned. "Fine." He got down on his knees and began to suck off Billiam in the middle of the street. Parents covered the eyes of their children.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, DARLING!" moaned Billiam as he cummed deep into Laser's throat. "Come live with me, I'll give you ANYTHING you want."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Suddenly Lad Boxman appeared. "What the ever-living fuck?" He said as he approached the two. "LASER! YOU STUPID FUCKING SLUT. You're coming with me!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Lad Boxman."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lad Boxman grabbed Laser's arm, Billiam grabbed Laser's other arm. <br/><br/></p>
<p>"No, darling! This man is mine."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"NO, THIS IS MINE!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two fought over the ownership of Laser.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparks walked by with Elbow and saw the commotion. "YOU FUCKER, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuck off, Sparks." Muttered Laser as he was being fought over.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sparks ran over and kicked Laser hard in the stomach causing him to vomit up the cum he had swallowed from Billiam. "You're going to pay for child support whether you like it or not. I'M BRINGING YOU TO COURT." Billiam was scared off by Sparks and quickly left the scene.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Laser laid motionless on the ground and was dragged off by Lad Boxman.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laserblast was passed out.<br/><br/>"Fucking finally." Thought Lad Boxman as he bent Laserblast over a table ready to insert his penis into Laser's ass. "I top. I always top. Boxtop. Fucking dumbass, how dare you be asleep when I'm about to fuck you. YOU SHOULD BE HONORED!! I AM YOUR LORD!!"</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast farted while passed out.</p><p> </p><p>"God damn it." Groaned Lad Boxman as he shoved his penis into Laser's anus.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Laser began to violently shit. A tsunami of diarrhea poured out his ass.</p><p> </p><p>"HOLY SHIT." Shouted Lad Boxman as he retreated his penis as waves and waves of shit poured out the man's ass. "WHAT THE FUCK?" Rippy Roo also crawled out Laserblast's ass. "Oh my god." Sighed the lad as he waited until the man's bowels were finally emptied which took a couple hours.</p><p> </p><p>Lad Boxman went into another room to wait several hours. He returned to check if Laser's anus had finally calmed down. Instead, the lost city of Atlantis had fallen out his anus along with Area 51, Greyman, and Mothman. "HOW MUCH SHIT DO YOU HAVE STUFFED UP YOUR ASS?!" Laserblast farted once more before his ass finally quieted down. Lad Boxman waited an hour just to make absolutely sure nothing else fell out Laser's ass.</p><p> </p><p>At last, Laser's ass was clear and Lad Boxman inserted his penis into his ass and began to fuck him repeatedly. "Fuck, you feel so good." Moaned Lad Boxman rapidly slamming into Laser's ass. "Ugh, so hot. You're so hot."</p><p> </p><p>Sparks walked in. "AND ANOTHER THING!" She shouted before gasping at the horrid sight.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Sparks." Muttered Laser in his passed out state.</p><p> </p><p>Sparks jumped up into the air kicking Laser into the stomach again causing all the cum Lad Boxman inserted into his anus to come shooting out getting cum all over everybody. "FUCKING CHRIST, SPARKS!" screamed Lad Boxman. "I'M FUCKING, LASER! CAN'T YOU WAIT?! MY CUM IS ALL OVER THE PLACE NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>Bitter and covered in cum, Sparks groaned. "Fine. I'll wait outside. Tell me when you're done so I can beat Laser to a pulp."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Lad Boxman continued fucking Laser hard in the ass for hours until his cum started flowing out of Laser's mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After several days, Lad Boxman finally finished fucking Laserblast in the ass. He disposed of the body outside where Sparks was impatiently waiting. "Finally!" She shouted. "Holy fucking shit."</p><p> </p><p>She was about to kick in Laserblast's stomach again when Lad Boxman's cum began to pour violently out of Laserblast's ass and mouth causing Sparks to shriek in terror. Waves and waves of cum flooded out drenching her boots and flooding the city leaving it several feet deep in within cum. "WHAT THE FUCK?! I HAVE NO IDEA WHETHER TO BE SCARED OVER HOW MUCH CUM LAD BOXMAN HAD OR HOW MUCH LASERBLAST CAN TAKE INSIDE HIM!"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Elbow crawled out. He curled up into a ball shivering. "ELBOW?!" Gasped Sparks, "WHAT?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I… I don't know, Sparks." Spoke Elbow as he sobbed clearly traumatized after crawling out of Laserblast, "I DON'T KNOW!"<br/><br/><br/>The two immediately fled the scene not wanting to touch the various bodily fluids pouring out the unconscious man.</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast finally stirred awake. "Huh? What?" He muttered as he sat up only to violently vomit out cum. He continuously vomited cum for an entire hour while his ass blasted out cum. He tried to scream out but couldn't because of all the cum pouring out of his throat.</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later he laid on the ground exhausted from all the cum that he vomited and shitted out and just breathed heavily trying to regain himself. "What… what happened?" He sat up rubbing his face. "Where am I?"</p><p> </p><p>Lad Boxman stepped outside. "Oh good, you're awake."</p><p> </p><p>"Wh-What happened?" said Laserblast as he vomited cum onto Lad Boxman.</p><p> </p><p>Lad Boxman sighed. "Sparks knocked you out. I dragged you back to my  lab to fuck you on my table. A bunch of things fell out your ass. I was finally able to fuck you after your bowels were cleared. Sparks walked in and kicked your stomach sending all my cum all over the place. I told her to wait outside for you while I continued to fuck you until you overflowed with cum. Days passed. I was finally done. Took you outside. My cum poured out your ass and flooded everything. Elbow was apparently inside your ass also somehow. Sparks and him ran off. You then vomited cum onto me. Anymore fucking questions?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, that means today is Wednesday."</p><p> </p><p>"Well fucking no shit, sherlock."</p><p> </p><p>"This typically happens on Wednesdays." Suddenly he hunched over groaning and rolled over as diarrhea exploded out his ass and onto Lad Boxman.</p><p> </p><p> "YOU DISGUSTING SHIT!"</p><p> </p><p>Blood violently shot out as well pouring hard mixing with the various fluids on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, it's my period." sighed Laserblast. "That explains why I've been sleeping a lot." Blood poured out of him like a haunted house.</p><p> </p><p>"JESUS CHRIST, LASER! THAT'S NOT NORMAL! We're taking you to the fucking doctor."</p><p> </p><p>"No."</p><p> </p><p>"We're going."<br/><br/>"Fuck off, Lad Boxman."<br/><br/></p><p>"WE ARE FUCKING GOING."</p><p> </p><p>"Okay."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lad Boxman set Laserblast an appointment to see the doctor. Because of the whole fucking pandemic you can't just waltz right the fuck into a doctor's office. You have to FUCKING make an appointment and wait for days god damn it.</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast returned to P.O.I.N.T and slammed open the door. Greyman and Foxtail were on the couch watching television. Elbow was curled up into a ball shivering as Sparks comforted him. Rippy Roo was playing Uno with herself.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, you fuckers. I'm going to become a villain now."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank the fucking lord." Shouted Sparks.</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast pulled his pants down and shitted onto the floor and pushed out a lot of period blood making a bloody diarrhea mess on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"JESUS CHRIST, LASER!" screamed Sparks. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>"oh so you WANT me gone?! Maybe I should FUCKING STAY INSTEAD!"</p><p> </p><p>"NO, JUST FUCKING GO. GOD."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, whatever." Shrugged Greyman. Foxtail bent the alien over and began violently pegging him. "God damn it." Sighed Greyman. "I'm going to need to use a wheelchair after this and start wearing a beard for some reason."</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast took some of his bloodied shit and smeared it upon his face and upon the walls. "GO TO HELE." He spelled.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fucking spelled H-E-L-L, Laser." Grumbled Sparks as she stood nearby just observing the crazed man.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off, Sparks."<br/>
<br/>
"Get the fuck out of here."</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK OFF, SPARKS!" Laser walked around letting more shit and period blood get all over the floor.<br/>
<br/>
"FOR FUCK'S SAKE, YOU'RE TRAUMATIZING ELBOW!" Sparks kicked Laserblast in the stomach and kicked him outside the headquarters slamming the door shut. "AND NEVER FUCKING RETURN. ONLY FOR CHILD SUPPORT PAYMENTS."</p><p> </p><p>Lad Boxman stood nearby tapping his feet and he sighed. "I told you not to return back here and WHAT DO YOU FUCKING DO?"</p><p> </p><p>"I returned back here."</p><p> </p><p>"YOU FUCKING IDIOT. LET'S GO HOME."</p><p> </p><p>"Fine."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laserblast was in the bathtub while Lad Boxman sat on the toilet reading the newspaper and loudly taking a shit. "I'm so fucking fat and ugly." Sobbed Laser in the tub as it filled with period blood.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut the fuck up, you are not ugly or fat."</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast continued sobbing in the tub.</p><p> </p><p>Lad Boxman farted loudly and had violent diarrhea. "Fuck, I'm never letting you cook anything for me again. DON'T YOU FUCKING KNOW HOW TO COOK SIMPLE SCRAMBLED EGGS?!!"</p><p> </p><p>Lifting his head from his hands Laser made a pouty face at Lad Boxman. "No." He resumed sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU DON'T SHOVE THE EGG UP YOUR OWN ASS AND ATTEMPT TO COOK IT WITH YOUR OWN BODY HEAT!"<br/><br/><br/>"Ohh. Okay."<br/><br/>"I FUCKING ATE THE EGG YOU SHOVED UP YOUR ASS!"</p><p><br/><br/>Lad Boxman sighed and continued his business on the toilet.</p><p> </p><p>Later that day, the two went out to a Walmart. Lad Boxman spotted Sparks and quickly shoved Laser into a random aisle to hide. "SHIT, IT'S SPARKS. THAT LADY THAT KEEPS KICKING YOU IN. I NEED YOU CONSCIOUS GOD FUCKING DAMN IT"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Sparks walked into the very aisle they were in. "YOU!"</p><p> </p><p>Laser shrieked loudly, Lad grabbed his arm and the two ran out the store. As soon as they were back home, Laser asked, "Why do you need me conscious?"</p><p> </p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP."</p><p> </p><p>"NO, TELL ME."</p><p> </p><p>"BECAUSE YOU KEEP FUCKING LEAKING ALL YOUR SHIT, PERIOD BLOOD, MY OWN CUM, EVERYTHING OUT EVERYWHERE WHEREVER YOU ARE PASSED OUT AND I AM SO FUCKING TIRED OF HAVING TO CLEAN IT. CAN'T YOU KEEP MY CUM INSIDE YOU FOR A FUCKING SINGLE DAY?!"</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast farted and Lad Boxman's cum spilled out. "Oh… shit."</p><p> </p><p>"AND WE HAVE TO FUCKING WAIT A WEEK FOR A DOCTOR TO SEE YOUR ASS BECAUSE OF THIS FUCKING PANDEMIC!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh what? Ugh, ew no. I'm not seeing a doctor."</p><p> </p><p>"WE ARE FUCKING GOING!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>warning: bulimia, violence, excessive cussing, etc.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lad Boxman received a phone call stating the appointment to see Laserblast's ass was canceled and needed to be rescheduled.</p><p> </p><p>Laserblast smiled. "Good. I don't want to go."<br/><br/>"SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Infuriated, Lad Boxman grabbed Laser holding him above his head and barged into the building. "NOW LISTEN HERE! I'VE WAITED A WHOLE FUCKING WEEK TO HAVE MY MAN'S ASS SEEN BY A PROFESSIONAL!" He slammed Laser onto the counter. "INSPECT THIS MAN'S ASS RIGHT NOW!"<br/><br/>The secretaries at the counter were apathetic and didn't care. Only glanced up a few times to see who was speaking before continuing their computer work.<br/><br/>"Sir, this is a vet clinic." Spoke one of them.</p><p> </p><p>"WELL MY MAN IS KIND OF LIKE A STUPID PET I ADOPTED, SO JUST SEE HIS ASS ALREADY!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. Fine, you'll just need to keep him leashed or in a cage. That is a policy here. You can't have your pets loose."</p><p> </p><p>"UGGHH FINE!!!!" Lad Boxman stole  a collar and leash from a nearby kid's dog and used it on Laser. "THERE. NOW CAN WE FUCKING BE SEEN?"</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, you made it in time. We're only allowing five walk-ins today."</p><p> </p><p>A doctor approached the front door using a flamethrower to scare off other desperate people trying to have their pets seen.</p><p> </p><p>"WELL FUCKING GOOD."</p><p> </p><p>Lad Boxman dragged Laser over to a chair and sat down waiting. Laser climbed onto the chair.</p><p> </p><p>One of the secretaries gasped. "SIR. NO PETS ALLOWED ON THE FURNITURE. It's policy." She pointed to a sign.</p><p> </p><p>Lad Boxman rolled up a magazine and used it to smack Laser until he crawled onto the floor. "STAY THE FUCK ON THE FLOOR."<br/><br/>There was a nearby dog. Laser crawled over to sniff it. Lad Boxman pulled him back. "GOD FUCKING DAMN IT I HATE YOU SO MUCH RIGHT NOW!"</p><p> </p><p>Several hours passed and they were finally called in to be seen. A nurse there lead them to the proper room. Lad Boxman carried Laser over his head and slammed him onto the table. "LOOK AT MY STUPID MAN'S ASS AND TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG!"</p><p> </p><p>The nurse sighed. "So you are just here to have your adopted man's ass examined?"</p><p> </p><p>"YES! FIX IT!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine." She left and the two waited for the doctor to arrive.</p><p> </p><p>"YOU BETTER FUCKING BEHAVE!" He shouted at Laser.</p><p> </p><p>After several hours the doctor finally walked in. "Hi. Okay. Bend over, Laser and pull down your pants."</p><p> </p><p>Laser pulled down his pants and bent over and a ton of things fell out of his ass. A game of monopoly, diarrhea, Lad Boxman's cum.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a child fell out his ass. "Dad?" It spoke as it stared up at the doctor. "DAD?! DAD!!"</p><p> </p><p>"SON?!" Spoke the doctor as he and the child embraced each other. "SON! I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR YOU FOR FIVE YEARS!"</p><p> </p><p>The child started sobbing.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor glared knives at the Laser and Boxman and exploded. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE RIGHT NOW! GET OUT AND NEVER FUCKING RETURN!!" He threw his clipboard at the two.</p><p> </p><p>The two ran outside. Lad Boxman pulling Laser by the leash. Parents stared with anger covering their kid's eyes. "SIR, WE DO NOT CONSENT TO YOUR FUCKING KINK."</p><p> </p><p>Outraged, Lad Boxman snapped. "WHAT KINK? MY MAN IS A FUCKING DUMBASS!"<br/><br/>"SIR, GET THE FUCK OFF THE STREETS RIGHT NOW AND KEEP THIS LEASH FETISH JUST IN THE BEDROOM!"<br/><br/>"YOU KNOW WHAT, FINE! THIS IS A FUCKING KINK! I HAVE A FUCKING KINK OF LEASHING UP MY MAN AND DRAGGING HIM AROUND!!"</p><p> </p><p>Laser groaned. "Can we get some ice cream?"<br/><br/>"FUCKING NO! WE ARE GOING STRAIGHT HOME SO I CAN FUCK YOU ON THE TABLE. THAT'S RIGHT! I FUCK THIS MAN FURIOUSLY ON THE TABLE BUT I HAVE TO FUCKING WAIT HOURS UNTIL HIS BOWELS ARE CLEARED BECAUSE I CAN'T JUST FUCKING FUCK HIM DIRECTLY! NO. I HAVE TO FUCKING WAIT UNTIL EVERYTHING FUCKING FINISHES FALLING OUT. AND I CAN'T FUCKING SEE A DOCTOR FOR HIS ASS! I CAN'T JUST FUCKING GO IN. NO I HAVE TO MAKE A FUCKING APPOINTMENT AND THEN WAIT AND EVEN FUCKING THEN IT'S UNCERTAIN IF WE WILL ACTUALLY GET THE FUCK SEEN OR BE CANCELED! OH MY FUCKING SHIT."</p><p> </p><p>Parents began to boo Lad Boxman.</p><p> </p><p>"Can I--"<br/><br/>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"<br/><br/>The two went home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. laserblast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Laserblast and Lad Boxman went to the movies. Yes, they went to the movies during a fucking pandemic crisis.</p><p>"What movie should we watch?" asked Boxman.</p><p>"Dunno."</p><p>"Okay, we're watching Cats."</p><p>They bought tickets and sat down. A waiter handed them a menu. "Hi, yeah. Your menu. Push the button under the seat when you want to place an order." He then left sighing loudly about hating his job.</p><p>Laser read his menu upside-down. "Hey, Lad… what is eoozp?"</p><p>Boxman sighed loudly and flipped his menu over to the correct position. "YOU FUCKING HAD IT UPSIDE DOWN!"</p><p>"Oh." Glancing down the menu he found the booze section. "OH, FISHBOWLS!"</p><p>The waiter returned. "Okay, what do you all want?"</p><p>"Hi, yes, I'd like the 'Give me all your vodka' fishbowl, please." Stated Laser eagerly. "Also macaroni."</p><p>Lad Boxman sighed. "and I'll just have whatever is the heaviest fucking drink you have."</p><p>Suddenly Laser farted loudly and diarrhea flooded out his ass flopping onto the floor along with Lad Boxman's cum and a sailboat.</p><p>The waiter and Boxman stared at him absolutely disgusted.</p><p>"Sir, what the fuck is wrong with him?"</p><p>"Fucking shoot me. This is my life."</p><p>An hour later they got their drinks and food. The movie started. Laser started sobbing while drinking his fishbowl.</p><p>"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU SOBBING?!"</p><p>"I dunno."</p><p>"WE'RE FUCKING WATCHING A MOVIE SHUT THE FUCK UP."</p><p>A person a couple seats away loudly stated "SHH!"</p><p>"FUCK OFF, PERSON A COUPLE SEATS AWAY!" Shouted Lad Boxman as he quickly drank his drink and threw the glass over at the person only to miss causing it to shatter against the wall. "God damn it."</p><p>Laser was quiet and stared over at the broken glass pieces on the floor. "You're going to finish that?"</p><p>"OH MY FUCK, THAT'S IT! WE'RE GOING THE FUCK HOME AND I'M GOING TO LOUDLY BANG YOU ON THE KITCHEN FLOOR!"</p><p>"but I'm not done with my drink."</p><p>"DRINK IT ALL THE FUCK NOW!"</p><p>"SHH!" Shouted another audience member. "SHUT UP! WE'RE TRYING TO WATCH THE MOVIE!"</p><p>"FUCK ALL OF YOU." <br/><br/>The second Laser finished his drink, Boxman grabbed the glass and chucked it over at a random person shattering it against the wall.</p><p>The waiter returned. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."</p><p>"FINE!" Boxman grabbed Laser and dragged him out the theater.</p><p>"Could I get another fishbowl?"</p><p>"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>